


Full Moon on Halloween

by Kaslyna



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: “Still, there’s no logical explanation for a Casti in an old earth clown costume murdering his wife before one of his kids murdered him, or the people who stole the costume off him after the fact.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill from Tumblr done around Halloween. Just now got around to posting it.

“You know, I’m beginning to think that there’s some truth in believing full moons can bring out the crazy in people,” Nolan said, grimacing down at his drink, “Especially on Halloween.”

“Most people in this town don’t celebrate Halloween,” Amanda replied, sitting down next to him on the couch in her office, “Or even know what it is, actually.”

Nolan moved forward to place his drink on the coffee table, then leaned back and shifted to place his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer into him. She let out a contented sigh and snuggled further into his side in response. 

“Still, there’s no logical explanation for a Casti in an old earth clown costume murdering his wife before one of his kids murdered him, or the people who stole the costume off him after the fact.”

Amanda chuckled a little, “No, you’re right. There’s definitely no logical explanation for that.”

Nolan scrubbed his free hand across his face and laughed too, “Irisa and Berlin had to scour Defiance for all the pieces of that costume. And Berlin took a nasty kick to the shin from an unhappy five year old who didn’t want to give up the red nose.”

Amanda laughed again, a bit louder this time. Nolan sighed, turning his head to press a kiss to the top of hers. She adjusted so that she could kiss him, and he let himself get lost in it. All thoughts of his weird day vanished as the kiss gradually got more heated, and Amanda became all he could focus on.


End file.
